


Mastermind (Quit Playing Games)

by inpiniteu



Series: Beneath The Milky Twilight (Oh, Kiss Me) [3]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: Lee Howon is a secret agent assigned to arrest Kim Myungsoo. It should be easy, but turns out to be everything but that in the end.Howon is struggling, both with his assignment and his questionable feelings for his target.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 021 - "violence; pillage/plunder; extortion"
> 
> Warnings: vague mentions of sex.

Lee Howon has always thought of himself as a rather good, and even one of the best secret agents the SASK has ever recruited.

He’s athletic, intelligent, street smart and charming enough, if not only a bit rough around the edges. He has everything it takes to be the best of the best as chief Kim once said and this means a lot considering Kim Sunggyu is " _one of the biggest assholes gracing this planet_ " for a majority of his peers at the headquarters. 

It’s no surprise that many of his colleagues think of him as nothing but a big-headed son of a bitch but that’s not even the case, not when he has his stats to back him up. Indeed, he has never failed a mission out of the eighty-four ones he has been assigned to in the past three years, which is highly impressive for any agent, nonetheless a rookie.

So, yes, Lee Howon has never been anything else than perfect at his job, but that was before his latest assignment, before he had been ordered to arrest Kim Myungsoo—son of one of the most influential CEO in New-York, painter extraordinaire and robber of dozens of works of art exposed in prestigious museums across the world. 

Kim Myungsoo, who is writhing in pleasure under him, tugging on his hair and begging him to fuck him harder in the most alluring voice Howon has ever heard.

“What have you done to me?” Howon groans, burying himself inside Myungsoo with such blunt force that the bed frame shakes. “What have you fucking done to me?” He asks over and over again, each time thrusting a little faster, a little deeper into the man under him, as to exorcize both the lust burning inside him and the spell Kim Myungsoo got him under.

Myungsoo doesn’t answer and instead moans Howon’s name, dragging his nails down Howon’s back; too lost in pleasure that overwhelms him, leaves him breathless and shaking inside Howon’s arms.

The sight of two midnight eyes blown in ecstasy and staring at him with such intensity is almost enough to make Howon come and he leans down to bite on Myungsoo’s neck, nips at the smooth skin harshly in order to conceal the moans threatening to leave his mouth as he reaches his peak. 

He simply refuses to make a sound, to moan the name of a man that goes against everything he stands for. 

Howon despises Myungsoo, despises the way he chose to live his life, but a glance at those huge captivating eyes and that soft smile and he’s gone, a part of his heart with him. 

From the beginning, it is clear Lee Howon never stood a chance against Kim Myungsoo. 

“I should go,” Myungsoo suddenly says after a few minutes spent in utter silence. He leaves the bed to look for his clothes, spread all over the room and Howon watches him as he starts getting dressed up. “I have somewhere I need to be.”

Howon doesn’t say anything back, doesn’t bother asking where Myungsoo is going because he already knows. He knows that Myungsoo will head straight to JFK airport once he's out of the door, embarking a flight to London for a supposed business trip that is in fact a meeting with a rich businessman and art collector willing to set up a transaction.

When it comes to Kim Myungsoo, there’s little that Howon isn’t aware of. After all, that’s what he’s being paid for - to be good at this worldwide game of cat-and-mouse they have been playing for months now.

From Seoul to Paris, from Tokyo to Los Angeles, Howon has always managed to find him, to seek him out in order to confront him, ready to arrest him and think of Kim Myungsoo as nothing but a successful eighty-fifth case. 

Except, he can’t, not when he’s feeling helpless against the vulnerabilities hidden behind that pained smile, behind that pale body full of scars and stories that leaves him curious and in awe.

Kim Myungsoo is a perfect contradiction to everything Howon has learnt over his career as a secret agent. He is the most beautiful shade of gray Howon has ever laid eyes on, one that made him realize there is more than a world in black and white and shook his principles to the core.

Howon might be a good player, but in his mind, there’s no doubt that Myungsoo is leading the game, has been doing so from the start. 

“Until next time, agent Lee,” Myungsoo whispers once he’s fully clothed and the formality of it makes Howon grimace, almost pains him.

Myungsoo either doesn’t see it or chose to ignore it and he leans down to leave a chaste, closed-mouth kiss on Howon’s lips, stepping back before Howon can move and cage him in, trapping him in something the two of them aren't ready for.

There’s an odd déjà-vu about this scene, one that would make Howon laugh in other circumstances, in another time where Lee Howon and Kim Myungsoo could be allowed to coexist.

He doesn't laugh. Howon just blinks, and Myungsoo is nowhere to be seen. 

The only signs left of Kim Myungsoo’s presence in this stingy motel room are a crease on the pillow next to him, the sound of a door closing and the musky smell of sex in the room. 

Howon smiles, nodding to himself and smiling softly. “Until next time, Kim Myungsoo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed, might be edited later.


End file.
